Reach For The Stars
by cookiespott
Summary: Rainbow Dash loves flying as much as she loves adventure, and represents the Element Of Loyalty. But one day she is teleported to a place she had never seen before. I originally posted this on FIMFiction as Flutterfly99, or cadpig1099.


"Rainbow Dash," the lavender unicorn said. "Can you do your Rainbow tornado for me?"

"Why should I?" Rainbow asked, crosslegged on a cloud. "I'm having a Lazy Day today, and I'm just going to relax."

"But Rainbow, if we don't get this right, I'll have to go Polish on you, and say 'Underskruvarna' instead of 'Wonderbolts'." Twilight said. The rainbow maned pony whipped down and started spinning around. If anything, she didn't want her friend to call her idols the 'WonderScrews' instead of 'WonderBolts'. Twilight's horn started glowing as a magenta aura appeared around the rainbow tornado. Rainbow went faster and faster, until she was barely visible. Even she was getting dizzy, and Twilight noticed that. She started slowing down until she stopped. Rainbow Dash started walking weirdly, then fell into Twilight's hooves.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, it was supposed to have let us teleport together," Twilight apologized. "But I think I read the spell wrong."

"Aww, it's okay, Twilight," Rainbow said, finally back to normal. "Everypony makes mistakes sometimes. Even I make mistakes." Twilight took a book out of her saddle bag with her magic and started to read it.

"A swirl to the left..." she said to herself. "A spark in the air... A swift amount of magic... And a shock to be fair..."

Lots of pink sparks were coming off the horn, and the swirl of magic around Rainbow, who was currently flying again. Suddenly the two disappeared in a flash of pink sparkles.

* * *

"...and she leaves me again," Rainbow grumbled. "Some friend she is." She started to look at her surroundings; a brown and maroon field with luminous green grass on top. Wherever this was, it sure was peaceful. She almost dozed off it was that quiet, but a large shadow overlooking her kept her from doing so.

"Hey, do you mind," Rainbow asked, eyes closed. "I'm trying to sleep here!" She looked up to see a large, bloated up creature. He looked like some griffon in pyjamas to her, with a huge, pink nose to top it all off. It looked like someone in a Halloween costume to her. She giggled, then rolled onto her back, and burst into laughter at the sight of this creature. "No offence, but you look like Pinkie Pie when she invited me to her cake making contest!" The creature had a stern look on its face and looked down at the cyan Pegasus with sharp eyes. Rainbow stopped, knowing she had got herself in trouble.

"My my," the creature said. "Aren't you cocky today? You look like that purple horse I captured a few minutes ago!" Rainbow looked behind to see a certain purple unicorn in a small cage.

"Twilight?!" Rainbow screamed. "How did you-" she gasped as she noticed another pony in the cage; a smaller, white unicorn with mint coloured eyes. She recognised the filly as Sweetie Belle, her friend's little sister.

"You'll become the perfect test subject for my newest invention!" The creature gloated. Before Rainbow knew it, she was violently threw into the cage, along with her friends. She regained her sight, then stretched her wings out, and slammed as hard as she could into the side. She gasped as she was zapped by electricity. She continued to do it, until a red smoke filled the cage and a cloth was thrown over it, plunging them into not only darkness, but the realm of sleep.

Rainbow scratched her head. She looked around, just to find herself trapped in a glass machine. She started to bash into it, eventually doing a rainbow tornado inside it, but it just wouldn't break. The creature from before was beside a set of switches, buttons and levers. She noticed a small, mechanical claw above her head. The creature pulled a red lever down and it grabbed one of her wings, then outstretched it.

"Finally, I, Doctor Ivo Robotnik," the creature gloated again. "Will have the last-"

"Can you just tell me what's going on?!" Rainbow shouted, obviously annoyed by this happening, and her not even knowing what was happening.

"You see, I, Doctor Robotnik, am trying to defeat this pest, who keeps running away from me," Doctor Robotnik explained. "I need a few servants that won't betray me like my last few, and the best thing to do is turn animals into robots!"

"You monster!" Twilight spoke up, also in a glass machine. "Why would you do that?"

Thank Celestia Fluttershy isn't here, Rainbow thought. She would have a go at him!

"Let's get started, shall we?" Asked Robotnik as he started stroking his vermilion mustache. He pressed a red button and electricity started coming off the claw on Rainbow's wing, draining energy from it. She gritted her teeth as it seemed to be reaching her head. Twilight and Sweetie started staring in shock. The pegasus saw a black, stone-like substance forming on her wings. Robotnik frowned, turned to Twilight and pressed the button again to see if the same would occur. The black stone formed on her horn, as did Rainbow's wings. The container opened. Twilight was about to step out, thinking that she was being set free, when another mechanical claw grabbed her and threw her into a large machine in the middle of the room. A metal cover then went over the machine, and the scientist pressed a button, making the machine give off bright streams of light in the darkness of the lab.  
Rainbow Dash was frantically headbutting the container she was.. well, contained in in attempt to break out. She didn't mind getting a headache, she just had to save Twilight from whatever this weird person was doing to her. Suddenly the glass broke and the rainbow maned pegasus leapt out, a few scratches here and there from the shattered glass tube.

She trotted as fast as she could at the machine and kicked it a bit. The scientist was searching for something under the panels, and didn't notice what was going on. Eventually a hole appeared in the machine. Rainbow Dash jumped in, grabbed Twilight, rushed out and escaped through a hole in the ceiling. She laid her unicorn friend on the grass nearby and saw that her left leg (including her hoof) was now robotic too, but sparks were coming off it. Twilight looked like she was in a bit of pain, and her horn was black, just like Rainbow's wing.

"Rainbow, you've got to get help," Twilight said.

"How can I get help?" Rainbow asked. "We're in an entirely different place where everyone are jerk-offs!"

"I can help you," a voice said. Rainbow turned around to see a blue, bipedal creature drop down off a tall tree. Rainbow jumped back a little, almost tripping up on Twilight as she did so. It had some large spikes on the back of its head, and was wearing red shoes with white straps on them, and was also wearing white gloves.

"What happened anyway?" it asked. "Come on, spill the beans."

"And how do we know you're just going to betray us like that guy we saw before, huh?" Rainbow asked.

"I can't believe ol' Egghead did this!" it mumbled as it saw Twilight's robotic leg, completely avoiding Dash's question.

"Who?" Dash asked.

"No-one, just someone I know... Listen, you should come with me to see my friend Tails, he's great with mechanics!" the creature said.

"Still, how can we be sure you're not going to do something to us?" Dash asked.

"You're going to be sure," the creature replied. "In fact, I've saved tons of people and animals from being turned into robots before, and I do it at a supersonic speed, or my name's not Sonic!"

"...Wait, I'm being turned into a robot?!" Twilight asked.


End file.
